


Forensics to Romantics

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock - Freeform, tom hiddleston x reader - Freeform, wallander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: When the former Ystad detective, Magnus Martinsson decides it's time for a change, he decides to move to London and work there. With his involvement in a huge huge European banking case and a recommendation from Kurt, he lands a job working for Scotland Yard. After his first few days of working, he starts to notice a female detective, who tends to keep to herself, he finds out that her name is Y/N Dickson, and he should stay away from her. Y/N Dickson is a very focused, clever, insightful, and most of all has the habit to be socially cold and closed off. In her mind emotions only hold one back and in turn, make it near impossible to focus on work, deduction in her case.Around the same time, a new and very big threat comes to London and everyone in Scotland Yard needs to be on their top game in order to make it through, and for the first time in a few months need to enlist the help of Sherlock Holmes. What will happen when all three of their paths meet, and could it be that Y/N Dickson is more then she seems?





	1. A New Detective in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This will have murder and death. Descriptions of death, gore and removed body parts, some language, and mentions of sex. If this bothers you, please don't read.

(Magnus POV)

I was on my way to my first case since I moved to London and started working with Scotland Yard, even though I had only been living in London for a week, they were quick on putting me on a case. I was told that there was a body of an adult male found by the river and I was told to go and see if the other detectives there needed any help.

I pulled up to the crime scene that was now surrounded by police tape and had a few officers standing around. I got out of the patrol car I was in and adjusted my dark jacket as I walked over to where the other officers were. My curly blond hair moved slightly as the cool breeze went through it.

"Detective Martinsson," A middle-aged man said as I moved the police tape and walked under it to get to the crime scene. "I am Detective Inspector Lestrade. Glad to have you with us."

"Thank you, sir," I said as we both walked over to the body, where I could see another person kneeled next to it. "I will do my best to show I was worth bringing on."

"That's a good lad," Lestrade said clapping me on the back as we reached the other person, and I saw it was a woman with Y/H/L Y/H/C hair. "Dickson, got anything? I know it's only been a few minutes, but you always seem to pick up on things quickly."

The woman, Dickson, looked up at us and then focused on me, looking me up and down, then back down at the body. When she looked at me, it was almost like she was reading a book, reading me and then placing the book back on the shelf.

"Yes, I do," She said not looking up at us. "His name is Duke Richards, he is a businessman who spends most of his time at a desk. He clearly does no sort of manual labor, going by his hands. He has most likely been dead for 6 hours. He has been stabbed twice through the heart and once in the stomach. He is also recently divorced, and it was more than likely his doing. I am almost certain that this is involving sex, and he was most likely killed by a woman."

"Damn, how did you get all that?" I asked the woman detective, with amazement.

"Martinsson," Lestrade said in a warning tone. "It's best not to ask-"

"It's quite simple really," She said looking into my eyes with her Y/E/C ones. "If you look at his ring finger you can see that it's paler then the rest of his hand, so there was a wedding ring there, and it was removed recently because the skin would be just as tan as the rest of him. It was probably his idea because he does not wear it anymore, people are, or so I am told, sentimental about that kind of thing. His hands are soft and have no signs of blisters or scars, showing that he doesn't do any sort of manual labor."

She spoke quickly and with so much certainty in her voice, I was shocked, and the fact that she was able to notice all those small details so quickly was amazing.

"As for knowing that the murder had to do with sex," She said looking up at me. "There are faint pink lipstick marks next to his lips on the left side, and a few things of his are missing."

"What kind of things?" Lestrade asked.

"Things like his, umm," She said and glanced at both of us and took a breath. "Like his tongue and his, well, his manhood."

Without realizing it, I crossed my legs and placed both of my hands in front of my crotch.

"You don't normally see things like that unless it has something to do with sex," She said and slightly chuckled when she saw my reaction to her statement. "There is a very faint bite mark on his ankle, clearly he and his killer were going to have some fun before his murder, I took a photograph of it so we can try to match it with tooth marks we have on record. Also, there is a small piece of fabric caught on his belt, we can test that for paint, material, and DNA. We Should have his killer in three days, tops."

Lestrade nodded and walked away to talk to another officer about taking the body to the Coroners, and it was just me and detective Dickson.

"That was really something," I said to her and she looked up at me, almost surprised that I was still there or trying to talk to her. "One last thing though. How did you know his name?"

She laughed as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"That was the easiest thing," She said with a smirk. "He is wearing a nametag on the dress shirt under his open jacket."

She pointed down at the dead man and sure enough, he was wearing a shiny gold nametag that read, Duke Richards. I felt a bit embarrassed at not noticing it before and Dickson chuckled.

"You're that new detective from Ystad aren't you?" She asked me, but I had a feeling she already knew that.

"Yes," I said, and we began to walk back towards the patrol cars. "My name is Magnus Martinsson."

I held out my hand for her to shake and waited for her to respond.

"Dickson," She said shaking my hand. "Y/N Dickson, it's nice to meet you. I heard about some of your cases from back in Ystad, quite impressive, Martinsson. I can see why they brought you on."

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "Although, after seeing you today, I would say you are the impressive one. I have never seen anything like that."

"It was nothing really," She said as we got to my police car. "Just looking at all of the signs and going from there."

"Well," I said to her standing at the driver side door. "It was still really impressive."

"Dickson!" We heard Lestrade called out for her and I knew she needed to get back to him.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," I said as she walked away, and I was about to get into my patrol car. "I can't wait to work more with you in the future."

She turned around and waved before walking over to Lestrade and the other officers.

(Y/N POV)

I watched as Magnus got into his patrol car and drove away. The way he reacted to my deductions of the dead man was quite funny and cute, that is usually the way most people react the first time around. Magnus seemed friendly enough and I could already tell a lot about him. When I first saw him, I could see that he was a reserved yet confident person, and by the way he stood, I could see he was high on alert, as he should be.

After we finished up at the crime scene, I went home. I had come in my personal car because I was off that day, but there hadn't been a murder in over six weeks, and I was itching to get another one. I drove to my small home just outside of the city and walked in, turning on the light and kicking off my shoes.

"Time to find out more about you Mr. Richards," I said sitting down on my couch and grabbing my laptop. "Let's see if I can find anyone who would want to kill you."

I stayed there for the rest of the night, looking at social media and as much of his background I could find. I kept digging all night long, a cup of tea that had long gone cold sitting on the table in front of me.


	2. Another One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sherlock spoilers!!!! Also, this chapter will also have murder and death. Descriptions of death, gore and removed body parts, some language, and mentions of sex. If this bothers you, please don't read.

(Y/N POV)

I had spent last night going through everything I could find on Duke Richards and found some very interesting things. I was right about him being recently divorced less than a month ago, and I also found a few more things that made me a bit worried. When it was about seven-thirty, I went straight to Scotland Yard to tell Lestrade my new theory and warn him about what may have already happened.

I ran into the building, and to where I knew some of the other Detective Inspectors would be. I saw Lestrade and a few others sitting at a table, most likely talking about yesterday's murder.

"Dickson," Lestrade said when I burst through the door. "What's wrong?"

"I need the whereabouts of Duke Richards ex-wife, Amy, and a woman named Julie Patterns," I said quickly. "Julie may already be dead. My theory yesterday was off, it wasn't the one he was with who murdered him, but someone who saw the two of them. I think it was Amy, Duke Richards' ex-wife."

"Slow down, Dickson," Lestrade said shaking his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Duke Richards recently divorced his wife, Amy," I began saying in a rushed tone as we walked to where the nearest computer was. "Well, I did some digging and found out it was because he was cheating on her with Miss. Patterns. Actually, Amy didn't know till after the divorce, according to what I could find, only finding out about a week ago."

I could see the new detective from yesterday, Martinsson, on the phone next to the computer, a grim expression on his face.

"I think that Amy was so upset and angry by this that she killed her former husband," I said once we arrived at the computer and I was looking for addresses and last known locations. "And not just him, I think that she has also killed Julie. In fact, I would even go as far as to say they were killed at the same time."

I could see Martinsson look over at me when I said the name "Julie" with a shocked expression on his face. I took that to mean I was right about her.

"Alright thank you, we will be right down," Martinsson said and hung up the phone. "There has been another murder, her name was-"

"Julie Patterns," I said already walking to the door. "Where?"

"On the front doorstep of Sander's Pub," Martinsson said walking behind me. "About ten minutes ago."

"I will let you two take this one," Lestrade called from the computer. "I will find Amy's address and send it to your phone Dickson."

"Can you get me a search warrant for her residence by the time we get there?" I turn and ask. "If we show up there and she still has evidence in her possession, I want it to be useable in a courtroom."

"I should be able to," Lestrade said quickly. "I will have someone meet you at the crime scene with one."

With that, Martinsson and I walked out the door and to where the cars were parked. I got into the driver's side door of the patrol car and Martinsson got in next to me. I drove us to where the body of Julie Patterns was found.

(Magnus' POV)

I picked up the phone and was met with a frantic voice of a female saying that there had been a murder. I was trying to calm her down and tell me where she was and what was going on.

"I just walked up to Sander's and she was just there, covered in blood," The woman said frantically on the other end of the line. "I know her too, she is my friend, Julie, Julie Patterns."

"Alright, ma'am," I said into the phone and saw Y/N and Lestrade walked over to where I was. Y/N looked like she was trying to explain something to him. "Is there anything else you would like to state before we come down there?"

"No," She said with a sniff. "No, that's all."

"And not just him," I heard Y/N say to Lestrade. "I think that she has also killed Julie. In fact, I would even go as far as to say they were killed at the same time."

I was shocked when I heard her say that. How could she know about the murder? I had only just gotten the call?

"Thank you, we will be right down," I said and hung up the phone. "There has been another murder, her name was-"

"Julie Patterns," Y/N interrupted, already walking to the door, and I began to follow her. "Where?"

"On the front doorstep of Sander's Pub," I said walking behind her towards the exit. "About ten minutes ago."

"I will let you two take this on," Lestrade called from behind us. "I will find Amy's address and send it to your phone Dickson."

We walked to a car and I got in next to Y/N, who was in the driver's seat.

"How did you know?" I asked as we drove.

"Know what?" She said keeping her Y/E/C eyes on the road in front of her.

"About the next victim," I said looking at her with wonder. "How could you have possibly have known about who she was?"

"It was obvious right?" She said almost as if to herself. "I just looked at the evidence right in front of me and connected the dots. That's what we are supposed to do, that's what anyone could have done."

I looked at her with confusion and she looked back at me for a brief moment before looking back to the road.

"Sorry," She said softly. "I didn't mean to offend. As for how I knew, I looked through anything I could find on him and saw that the signs were there for another murder and that it would be this woman. Human emotion, it will get you every time."

The way she said "human emotion" seemed a bit strange as if she didn't agree with the idea of feelings. We both sat in silence for the rest of the ride, and then we arrived at the pub. Y/N and I got out of the car and moved the few people who were standing around the corps away, and I put up the police tape.

Y/N kneeled down next to the body and looked over it quickly but intently. I could tell she was already coming up with theories and ideas. Y/N than did something I found strange and I was surprised, to say the least.

She put on a pair of gloves and proceeded to look into the victim's mouth. Then she removed her hands from her mouth and stood up with a slight nod.

"Just like I thought," She said carefully removing the gloves, making sure she did not touch the outside of them. "No tong, she was definitely killed by the same person as Richards'. The also has the same amount of stab wounds and they were made with the same weapon."

"So, what now?" I ask her looking down at the dead woman in front of us.

I saw another patrol car pull up and I saw two of the forensic team members get out and walk towards the body. One of them walked over to Y/N and handed her an envelope with, what I assumed, was the search warrant in it. She thanked him and he went to were his partner was taking photographs of the body.

"We wait for Lestrade to send us Amy's address," Y/N says looking at the road as if she was waiting for someone else to show up. "Then we go and ask her some questions, and look around for anything suspicious. Hopefully, she is just another dumb killer blinded by emotion, and didn't think too much about what she was doing."

Again, the way she kept referring to emotion as if it was a bad thing seemed a bit strange, but I guess, with this field of work you can't let yourself get caught up in it. Still, it seemed like there was more to it than that. I saw Y/N's posture change, she tensed up slightly, and I wondered what had gotten her attention.

I followed her gaze and saw a taxi had just pulled up and two men had gotten out. One of them was a tall man, with dark brunet hair. He had on a long jacket with the collar turned up and a dark scarf around his neck. The other man was shorter, had on a cream button-up shirt and had short hair. I recognized them from the papers, I mean, who wouldn't recognize Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson.

I was very surprised to see this legendary detective in person. I had heard a lot of things about the detective since I started working at the Yeard, some good, some bad, and some just annoyed. Y/N straightened herself and walked towards Sherlock and his partner.

"Hello Y/N." John said with a smile.

"Hello, John," Y/N returning John's smile with her lovely one. "How is Rosie?"

"She is good," John said. "She is looking more and more like her mother every day."

I could see the sadness in his eyes when he said that, and then I remember hearing about what happened to her.

"Mr. Holmes." Y/N greeted Sherlock, her demeanor changing. Not to one of hatred, more like cautious and professional.

"Detective Dickson," Sherlock said with the same tone and expression as Y/N. "Find anything with this one?"

"Yes actually," Y/N flatly. "But I won't bore you with it, seeing as you will see it for yourself."

"Excellent," Sherlock said looking past us to where the body was. "I will have a look for myself then. Y/N."

With that, he walked past her and over to the body and I could see him looking over the body the same way Y/N had. I saw her walked over to our patrol car and pull out her phone, probably waiting for Lestrade to send her the address.

"He's always like that," John said, right next to me and had his hand extended. "I don't think we have met before. John Watson."

"Magnus Martinsson," I said shaking his hand. "I just moved her from Ystad and am working at Scotland Yard."

"Well this is a hell of a welcome," John said and I chuckled a bit. "Are you Y/N's new partner?"

"Yes. No. Well, I am not sure," I said trying to think of an answer when even I didn't know. "We just met yesterday, and I am working with her on this case. After that, I'm not sure. What did you mean by new partner? Did she use to have one?"

"She has had loads," John said mater-a-fact tone. "More than I can even remember, and that's just in the few years I've known her. She has been working on her own for three months now."

"What happened to them?" I asked, slightly worried.

"They didn't want her," John said, looking behind him at Y/N making sure she was out of earshot. "From what I understand she is like a female Sherlock in every sense, and people don't really like working with that kind of person. The extreme intelligence but lack of social understanding besides what is necessary for them, and almost complete lack of emotion. I mean, it took me a while to get used to Sherlock, and he still and a pain in the ass most of the time. Someone will get assigned to be her partner, and not more than two weeks later they request to work with someone else."

"Oh," I said softly looking over at Y/N sadly. "I see."

"You have already been doing better than most of the others," John said with a friendly smile. "It is true though, she and Sherlock are alike, but not just in the annoying ways. They are both really good people. If you stick around long enough, you will not regret it."

"Martinsson," I heard Y/N call from the car, already getting in the driver's side door. "I have the address, let's go."

"Coming," I called to her and began to make my way to the car. "It was nice meeting you, John."

"You too, Magnus," John said waving. "Hope to see you again."

I walked to the car and got in next to Y/N.

"Well then," I said as we drove off. "To catch a murder."

"Absolutely," She said with a smirk not taking her eyes off the road. "I just know it's her, and I know we will get her."


	3. The Present Reflects the Past

(Y/N POV)

Magnus and I had arrived at Amy's address and saw that there was also another patrol car just pulling in. I got out of the car, followed by Martinsson over to where the other two officers had just gotten out of their car as well.

"Dickson," One of the other officers, Jake Lance said as we approached them. "We have the warrant and were told to wait for you."

"Great," I said with a nod. "Thank you, Lance. You and Hairston," The other officer and Lance's partner, Jenna Hairston. "Take the back door while Martinsson and I go to the front."

With that, the two of them made their way around the back of the moderately sized one-story house. Martinsson walked behind me as we made our way up the four steps that led to the front door, and I could see that he had his hand on his gun. I knocked on the door three times then waited for a response. After a few seconds a woman, Amy, opened the door.

"Hello?" Amy asked when she saw Martinsson and me outside.

"Hi, Miss Bloom," Martinsson said. "I am ID Martinsson and this is DI Dickson. We are here to ask you a few questions about your late ex-husband, Mr. Richards."

"Oh." She said and her mood changed. "I was sorry to hear about him, I really was, but we haven't spoken in two weeks."

"Ma'am," Martinsson started to say. "We need to come in and look around."

"What?" She asked looking almost scared. "Why? I mean, you can't, you need a warrant."

"We do," I said flatly unfolding the paper and holding it out for her to see. "Now please, we need to have a look around."

She lowered her head and stepped out of the way so Martinsson and I could enter her house. I was met with the strong smell of alcohol and the sight of things scattered all over the floor. Clearly, she was in disarray, and if I was right, killing two people only added to it. I was on high alert, and I knew that at this point she could do anything.

"I am going to ask you a few questions," Martinsson said as we walked in. "Please sit down. Dickson is going to look around while I ask some questions."

"Alright," Amy said moving a pile of magazines off the couch and sat down. "What....What do you need to know?"

I walked out of the room as Martinsson began questioning her so I could look around. I could see Hairston and Lance coming in the back door into the kitchen and they walked over to me.

"Dickson," Lance said quietly as to not disturb the questioning Martinsson doing in the other room. "Do you need us her any longer? We were just requested for back-up on an actual arrest with basis."

I knew that like most others at Scotland Yard, Lance didn't really think I could figure out a suspect quickly and that any idea I had was a waste of time. I was used to it by know so his comment about having an arrest with basis didn't really bother me, but I could see a sympathetic look in Hairston's eyes.

She had joined the Yard about a year ago and she was one of the few people who didn't hate me and we had even shared a few lunches together. She was sweet and had a good head on her shoulders, and was one of the best shots in the Yard.

"I understand," I said to Lance and without a second glance, walked out the door. "See you around, Hairston."

"You too Y/N," She said softly and began to walk to the door. "Good luck."

I gave her a nod and she walked out the door to follow Lance. Now it was just Martinsson and me in the house with Amy.

I looked around the kitchen for anything that could help prove what I already knew about her. I saw empty beer cans in the sink and on the counters. Besides the mess of beer cans and magazines, the cabinets of plates and silverware were completely organized. I looked down at the counter and saw that knife block was just as organized as the cabinets, except for one thing.

Two of the bigger knives, like the kind you would use for cutting turkey, were missing. I first I thought they could be in the dishwasher but when I looked inside of the dishwasher, there was nothing in it. Then I looked at how big the slot for the knife was and could tell it was almost, if not, the same size as the one used on Duke Richards and Julie Patterns, now all I needed to do was find the knives.

I walked down the hallway and saw the door to her bedroom was open. I stepped in and was greeted with a different order that I recognized a metallic smell. blood.

I looked around the room for any signs of blood, even though I knew even the drunken, disorganized woman wouldn't leave evidence out in the open. I put on a pair of gloves and a face mask so that if I did find anything, I wouldn't contaminate it. As I looked around more than a few things caught my eye.

There were a few pictures of her and Duke but his face had been crossed out and so had the area where his hard would be. That was probably an emotional motivation, emotion is a strong motivation.

I walked into the joint bathroom and the smell was even more prominent than before. I pulled back the curtain in the bathtub, but there was nothing there but soaps and hair products. Knowing that there was a large amount of blood somewhere in this room, I decided to look around more closely. I looked in the linen closet, but once again, nothing. Then I saw the small hinges on the side of the mirror and knew that it was a door. A lot of homes had these types of mirrors, they would have a medicine cabinet behind them.

I opened the cabinet and before I even had it all the way open, a heavy object fell into the sink with a thud. I looked down and saw the knife that was missing from the kitchen, and it had some faded red marks on its wooden handle. I did not touch it because the CSI would need to photograph it and take it to the lad for a blood test.

I looked inside the cabinet and saw balled up blood-stained clothes. I quickly closed the cabinet door and walked out into the bedroom. I took off one of my gloves and took my phone out of my pocket to call Lestrade.

One thing was still bugging me though. Where was the other knife?"

Hello?" I heard Lestrade's voice come over the phone after a few rings. "Dickson?"

"Yes," I said back hastily. "I need a CSI team over here as fast as you can. I found bloody clothes and a knife that looks about the same as the one we suspected in her bathroom."

"Damn," He breathed out as he spoke. "Alright, they should be there in about fifteen minutes. Until then, you have the right to arrest her and bring her in."

"Certainly sir," I stopped when I heard some noise for down the hall where Amy and Martinsson were. I knew something was wrong. "I have to go; I think something is going on with the suspect."

I hung up and quickly shoved the phone back in my pocket and made my way back into the hall. I took my gun out of my holster and held it in front of me sturdy. I rounded the corner and saw what I had been worried about.

Amy had a large knife to Martinsson's through and he had his hands up as to not make her do anything rash.

"Amy Bloom," I said forcefully while having the gun trained on her. "Put the knife down and we can talk about this."

"Talk about what!" She yelled out, her whole body shaking. "I know you are going to put me away! There is nothing else to say or do!"

"If you kill him it won't help you any," I say as calmly as I can. "Look, I know you feel stuck. I know you feel betrayed, but killing won't make it any better. You don't have to do this; trust me it will only make it worse for everyone."

I was getting worried about her shaking; it was getting so violent that she could have cut Martinsson easily with her shaking.

No, this can't happen. Not again.

"Put the knife down," I said again. "You know it's the right thing to do."

She looked at me then at Martinsson and then at the knife in her shaking hands. After a few seconds, she dropped the knife and Martinsson quickly grabbed his cuffs and placed them around Amy's writs.

I felt so stupid for not knowing that she would use the knife, I should have figured it out sooner.

*Time Skip*

(Magnus' POV)

We had Amy Bloom in one of the holding cell's and the lad results from the blood would be coming in any minute now. I can't believe within my first week on the job someone got the jump on me, and in front of Y/N no less. She must think I'm a really great cop now. She did seem to change moods once we had Amy in custody and was left alone to think.

Y/N talked to me briefly after the incident, asking me if I was alright and things like that. I told her who Amy had a knife hidden in the couch where we were sitting, and that's how she was able to get me where she had. But after that, she had been keeping her distance. Even back at the station, she would barely even look at me.

She probably doesn't want to be seen with the screw up new detective who managed to be a hostage on his first case.

I saw two of the other officers from earlier, Lance and Hairston walking by. Hairston stopped and looked at me with a smile.

"She's really something isn't she?" Hairston asked, and I assumed she was talking about Y/N.

"Yeah," I said thinking about all the things I had seen her do. "I have never seen or met anyone like her."

"We haven't formally met yet," She began with a warm smile and sticking out her hand. "I am Janna Hairston, but please call me Jenna."

"Magnus Martinsson," I said, shaking her hand. "And call me Magnus."

"You know," She started looking around to make sure no one was coming. "I think she has taken a liking to you, well as close to a liking as you can get with Y/N."

"I don't think so," I said softly. "Not after today at lest."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean," I began taking a breath and ruing a hand through my blond curly hair. "I don't think she was very impressed by my being a hostage on my first case. That's why she has been avoiding me since we got back."

"Oh," She said softly as if she was remembering something. "That's not it at all, Magnus."

She pulled up a chair and sat next to me, looking into my eyes sadly.

"It's not that she doesn't like you or doesn't want to be seen with you," Jenna said to me with a sad tone. "It's just, well, something happened to her about two years ago, and I think what happened today reminded her of it."

"What happened?" I asked, now very curious to know.

"It was before I started working here, but I heard about it for the others here," Jenna began. "And Y/N did talk about it with me once. You know how Y/N doesn't have partners, they all can't take working with her and request to work with someone else right?"

I nodded and gave her a sad look.

"Y/N is fully aware of that fact as well," Jenna said. "In fact, after what happened two years ago, she requested that she would not be assigned a partner."

"So," I began to ask. "What happened must have been pretty bad, right?"

"Yeah, it was," Jenna said. "Y/N and her last partner, officer Hailee Baxston, were going after a suspect. They had all the evidence they needed to convert them, thanks to Y/N, and so they sent Y/N and Hailee in first, they were the closet and no one else was there yet. Everything seemed to be going great, it looked like they would get in, arrest him, and get out without problems, but that didn't happen. Hailee and Y/N spit up so they would corner him, but when Y/N got back to Hailee, things went south."

"In what way?" I asked, even though I had an idea of where this was going.

"The man they were supposed to arrest had snuck up on Hailee," Jenna began after looking around once again to see if anyone was nearby. "He held a gun to her head and waited for Y/N to find them. He demanded that they let him go or he would kill Hailee where they stood. Y/N tried to talk him down, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. Y/N told him that if he didn't put the weapon down then she would have to shoot. Before Y/N could react, he shot Hailee right in front of her and then shot himself. She died a few seconds later right in Y/N's arms."

"That's awful," I said after taking in what Jenna told me. "I can't imagine what that would be like."

"The two of them were close," Jenna said after a few moments of silence. "She was the only one who stuck around with Y/N. It also didn't help that Hailee was spotted to be off that day, but Y/N asked her to help with the arrest because they had both spent so much time trying to nail the guy."

I let out a breath and looked over to where Y/N was talking with a few other officers about the arrest.

"I know Y/N won't say it out loud," Jenna said to me softly. "But she blames herself for what happened. She doesn't like to show emotions or get close to people, but Y/N and Hailee had a bond, so losing her took a toll on Y/N."

"I can imagine," I said shaking my head. "That would shake up anyone."

"See, it's not you Magnus," Jenna said looking at me. "I think it just reminded her about that day. I know that you have only been working with her for two days, but I can already tell you are different. She likes you and I can tell you like her; most people won't want anything to do with her after the first few minutes. You two seem to work well together as well."

"You think?" I asked."Yeah," She said with a nod and stood up. "I really do."

I gave her a smile as she walked away and then I turned my gaze back to Y/N. I had a new understanding of Y/N and was amazed that she still stayed in this line of work after everything she had been through. I still couldn't see why no one wanted to work with her, I may have only known her for two days but she seemed like a great person. I think her intelligence just scared people off, but to me, I just found it more admirable.

Seems like there was so much more to know about Y/N Dickson then meets the eye, and I planned on sticking around long enough to find out.


	4. Partners?

(Y/N POV)

It had been about a week since the incident with Amy, and I was still a bit on edge because of what could have happened to Magnus. I normally wouldn't let my emotions get the better of me, but something about it had rattled me. I asked Lestrade if I could work lab forensics for a few days, knowing that I wouldn't be able to focus that well in the field. He had agreed and I even got the lab all to myself.

Well had the lab all to myself.

I heard a door open and I didn't turn to see who it was, not really caring. I heard light footsteps walking towards me and I quickly recognize those sound and who it was.

"Hello, Dickson," The deep voice said from behind me. "Find anything interesting?"

"Holmes," I said not looking up from my microscope. "I am just reviewing some of the evidence from a case a few weeks ago."

He hummed in approval but didn't walk away from his spot a few feet behind where I was setting. After a while of feeling the other detective's gaze on me and swiftly turned around to face him.

"Did you want something Holmes?" I asked standing up, but I a few inches under him.

"I just came to check up on you," He said flatly. "I heard about what happened last week and-"

"Oh great!" I said throwing my hands in the air in frustration. "I guess all of London knows about that now!"

Neither of us said anything for a few seconds, just looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," I said finally and sat down in my chair while still facing him. "It's just, I don't know. I normally not like this, but something struck me."

"That is to be expected," He said grabbing a chair and pulling it so he was setting about five feet in front of me. "You and I don't forget things very easily, and while most of the time it works in our favor, sometimes we can remember things we don't want to. That, in turn, can cloud our judgment, that is why we need to be careful."

"John is really starting to rub off on you, isn't he?" I said with a soft chuckle and he smiled at my comment.

"That may be so," Sherlock said. "That happened when you know someone for that long, and live with them for a majority of that time, you pick up on things they do, and then you do them without realizing. But that is not the pion, you are trying to brush off the subject."

"Of course, I am," I said with a sigh. "I almost made the same mistake that I made two years ago, I almost cost someone to lose their life! Why would I want to talk about it, Sherlock?"

"I know you don't," He said looking at me, not with pitty, but a sad understanding. "You know that I know what you have and are going through probably better than anyone else. You know how closed off I was and I can still be, but I also know that talking about it with someone, anyone, will help you."

"Damn you your good sense," I said in a joking tone, knowing that he was right. "But I must say, it's like John Wastin is in the room with me, not the always stock Sherlock Holmes. You are right, and I do hate to admit it."

I took a breath trying to think of what to even say. Why had I gotten so shaken over last week? I knew it had to do with two years ago, but there was something else I couldn't shake. I hadn't spoken to Magnus since the arrest last week, and I didn't know how I felt about that. He probably wouldn't even want to talk to me anyway.

I had almost gotten him killed last week, and even if that hadn't happened, after a few more days he would stop working with me and get assigned his partner, and it would actually be someone you would want to be around.

"I don't really know what it is Sherlock," I said for one of the few times in my life I was at a lost for words. "I think it has something to do with Martinsson. He is new and doesn't really know or really understand anything yet," Sherlock gave me a quick smirk. "Not like that. He is a very smart man and will do great here, just not working with me. I mean, look at what happened! I almost got him killed within his first week. Things don't end well when people work with me, or they have the good sense to leave before the bad things happen. People don't like me, and I am fine with that, it's just an emotional distraction anyway."

Sherlock was silent for a moment before laughing lightly.

"What is so funny?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh nothing," Sherlock said. "It's just recently, whenever we talk, I see what I was like before I met John and got some friends. Look Y/N, I know it seems best to go it alone, believe me, I thought the same thing for so long. It's very easy to think that way, but if you can find someone, just one person who will stick by you, you will see how much more you can do."

I gave him a nod and before we could continue our conversation, Lestrade walked into the lab.

"Dickson," Lestrade said as he walked into the room, and then his eyes fell on Sherlock. "Oh, Sherlock, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to do an experiment with different kinds of blood splatters," Sherlock said quickly looking right at Lestrade. "But Mrs. Hudson had moved all of my equipment. I found Y/N here and we had a little chat."

"Well then," Lestrade said with a nod and looked back at me. "I have some news for you."

"Good news or bad news?" I asked razing an eyebrow, noticing how his hands were fidgeting and he had a slightly nervous look on his face.

"That all depends on how you look at it," Lestrade said taking a few more steps into the room. "Martinsson's transfer is full through now and has been assigned a permanent partner."

"I guess that is good news for him, I said turning back around to look into the microscope. "But I don't see why you are telling me this."

"I am telling you this," Lestrade said, and he almost had a proud tone in his voice. Like he was surprised he had stumped me with something. "Because you are his new partner."

My head shot up from the microscope and I searched his face for any signs that he was lying, but I saw nothing.

"What do you mean, Martinsson is my partner?" I asked with a mixture of surprise, annoyance, and even though I wouldn't let it show, fear. I could see Sherlock who was smirking at me out of the corner of my eye. "I am sorry sir, but I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"It will be fine," Lestrade assured me. "And besides, there was no one else available to be his partner, and all the paperwork has already gone through. You are stuck with him, and he is stuck with you. Just be glad it not this guy."

He gestured towards Sherlock and I smiled letting out a small chuckle.

"Yes," I said and Sherlock rolled his eyes at me. "Could you imagine?"

"I would prefer not to," Sherlock said and stood up. "I don't think the world could handle that."

"I don't think I could handle that," Lestrade said and made his way to the door. "Anyway, Y/N. Martinsson should be around, you two should talk about your new situation, and please try not to scare him off."

Lestrade walked out the door and Sherlock kept giving me a look.

"What?" I asked looking at him as he walked around the room slowly.

"Oh, it's nothing," He said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Nothing at all."

"It's never nothing with you Sherlock Holmes," I said flatly. "Now are you going to tell me, or are you going to be childish?"

"It's really no big deal," Sherlock said walking back over to where I was sitting. "Just the way you reacted when he mentioned that Martinsson fellow."

"I know what you are getting at and the answer is no," I said quickly. "I was surprised that he is going to be my partner and lest we forget about last week? So, yes, I reacted a bit strongly."

"Then what about last week?" Sherlock asked. "When John and I saw you two at the crime scene?"

"What about it?" I asked, getting annoyed now.

"The way you would quickly steal glances at him," Sherlock began with a visible smirk now. "The way your head would turn slightly if you hear his voice. You were hyper-aware of him, and I did see a few other details."

"Sherlock," I said warily. "I swear if you through that dilated pupil stuff at me! I know how the body works, and yes, I will admit that he is a very good-looking man and has a good head on his shoulders. So, if you saw my dilated pupils that is the reason."

"Are you sure that is the only reason?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes!" I said standing up and going to walk out the door. "I am sure. Goodbye Sherlock."

I walked out the door and quickly made my way down the hall, not really looking where I was going. I rounded a corner and felt my body collide with something hard, and I almost fell before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"That was a close one," I hear a familiar voice say and I looked up and saw Magnus. "Better watch where you're going."

Magnus chuckled and let go of my waist.

"I just hear the news from Lestrade," I said looking into his blue eyes. "I guess we are partners now."

"That we are," Magnus said and smiled. "I look forward to it."


	5. Sealing Looks

(Y/N's POV)

It had been about a month since Magnus and I became partners and things had been going pretty smoothly. Although, he did keep asking me the same question again and again, but I would always just dismiss it. This time, he wasn't giving up.

"Just tell me," He pleaded as we sat at a small table eating launch in one of the break rooms. "When we were at the crime scene when I first started working here, one of the CSI team members gave you some sort of letter. I thought it was the search warrant, but when we got to her house Lance gave it to you. Whatever you were given before didn't have anything to do with that murder did it? Come on Y/N, just tell me, it's been eating me for weeks."

"Fine," I said setting my drink down on the table and looking him in the eyes. To say that I wasn't impressed with Magnus noticing the exchange would have been a lie, but I would never tell him that. Magnus seemed surprised that I was going to actually answer his question after weeks of him asking. "I will tell you, Martinsson, only because if I hear you ask me one more time, I will probably do something that would most likely get me fired, but you can't tell anyone else. Got it?"

Magnus nodded and I could see the excitement of finally knowing what was in the letter.

"It was another attempt to have me work with him," I began to say with an annoyed tone in my voice. "Even though I have told Mycroft time and time again I wasn't interested in his "little undercover mission" he is still trying to get me to accept."

"Wait," Magnus began after the look of shock left his face. "You are telling me, Mycroft Holmes, like Mycroft runs the British Government Holmes wants you for a mission, and you said no?"

"Yes," I said taking a drink from my cup. "That's exactly what I'm telling you. I don't want to be another one of his go-to fallback operatives when he needs to do something to look good for the rest of his Embassy friends, not after the last time."

I didn't mean to say that last part out loud, but I was distracted by my thoughts and it just slipped. I could see the gears turning in Magnus' head after I had finished, he was smart enough to know there was something bigger going on and he knew better than to push it right now.

"I see," Magnus said and looked away, his blonde curls falling slightly over his blue eyes. "Well, just getting asked work for Mycroft must mean you are good."

"Like you didn't already think I was good," I said in a joking tone, a small smile now on my lips. "Your jaw basically hit the ground when we met at that crime scene."

"What can I say?" He flashed me a smile. "You were amazing back there. I've never seen anyone do what you did."

"Oh, shut it Martinsson," I said cleaning up my spot at the table and rolling my eyes at him. "We have a job to get back to."

We both cleaned up and went back to where the decks are, and I could see Janna and Jake talking to each other.

"Hey, Magnus," Jenna said when she saw us walk in. "Hey Y/N."

"Hello," I said with a nod and sat down at my desk. "Any developments on the jewel thief case you two have been working on?"

"No," Jake said in an annoyed tone. "Two weeks and still nothing."

"It's true," Jenna looked over at him and then back at me. "We had a few leads, but they all came up empty."

"You know," Magnus began to say, joining the conversation. "Y/N and I aren't on a case, we could give you a hand if you would like."

Jake scoffed and looked back down at his computer screen, and obviously didn't like the thought of working with Magnus and I any more than he had to.

"That would be great," Jenna said either not noticing or not caring about Jake's annoyance. "It would be helpful to have a fresh set of eyes."

I saw the look and Jake's face and knew he had some things he wanted to say to us, most likely cured, but he kept them to himself.

As the four of us worked together, I could feel eyes on me. I looked up and saw Magnus staring at me, but once I saw him, he quickly looked back down at his work.

What was that about?

Through the course of the day, I caught Magnus looking at me seven times, but didn't bring it up to him.

When the day came to an end, we were a bit closer to solving the case, much to Jake's dismay. We all said our goodbyes and went home. The whole ride back, I couldn't stop thinking about Magnus, and how he kept stealing glacises at me all day.

I walked into my house and locked the door behind me, and make my way to the shower, thinking maybe that would clear my head.

A shower and a good night's sleep, that would surely get the handsome detective out of my head.


End file.
